


It’s Okay to Cry

by skywalkxrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, i cried while writing this oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkxrs/pseuds/skywalkxrs
Summary: Luke is back on Endor after the confrontation with his Father and the Emperor.





	It’s Okay to Cry

It had been a night of celebration, the emperor was finally dead, empire soon to crumble right after. The starry sky had caused the temperature to become colder on the forest moon of Endor. Rebels cuddled one another for warmth around that crackling fire that danced before them. The buzz of joyous laughter filled the silent night as they told one another stories about their futures as free people. 

You searched amongst the crowd looking for your boyfriend, Luke. He sat on the far corner away from everyone looking down at the ground, toying with his fingers. You excused yourself walking towards him. You placed a hand on his shoulder, he lifted his head to meet your gaze with his blue glossy ones. Luke looked worn out, dark circles formed under his eyes, hands trembling. 

“Hey.” He voice cracked as he forced a smile. He wasn’t okay, you knew that, he had just lost his father. You knelt down in front of him, taking his hands in yours. You looked up at him wiping away the single tear that cascaded down his face with your thumb. 

“Come on.” You whispered, grabbing his gloved hand as both of you made your way into a vacant Ewok house. You hugged him as soon as the door shut, hands running through his soft hair. His face buried into your neck as he held you close to him. You could feel tears on your skin, his body still trembling. 

“It’s okay to cry, Luke.” You muttered, massaging his scalp. He choked up a sob, his legs gave out taking you down with him. The two of you sat on the floor for what felt like hours as you comforted him. 

“I could’ve saved him, I knew I could’ve.” He hiccuped. You pulled away looking at his bloodshot eyes.   
“You did what you could, don’t blame yourself.” Wiping away his tears once more, he winced as he shifted. 

You furrowed your eyebrows, “are you hurt?”   
“The emperor kind of cooked me up.” Luke humorlessly chuckled, playing with his fingers. It was one of his many habits that he couldn’t seem to get rid of. 

“Take your shirt off.” You spoke, grabbing the medical kit that was placed on the side table. You cringed at the dark marks on his back caused by the lightning sitting behind him.

“Is it bad?” He muttered looking back at you.   
“Yeah. It’ll feel better once I apply the medication. Maybe you should get into a bacta tank once we get back to the base.” You lightly applied the cream on his back. The room was silent, nothing but his heavy breathing rung through your ears. 

“Don’t ever do this again. You knew you could’ve died.” You sighed knowing it was all over with, but it never crossed his mind on how his death would have affected you and everyone. What he did was selfless and helped save so many lives. It was hard to blame him, but it didn’t stop you from worrying. 

“I won’t leave you again (y/n). I promise you that.” His voice filled with sincerity. You finished up wrapping bandages around the wounds.   
“For both of our sakes, I hope you keep that promise.” You grabbed his hand helping him up to the bed as he laid on his stomach. You sat beside him playing with his hair, his eyes slowly shut from exhaustion.   
“Goodnight Luke.” You gently kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I love being an emo fuck


End file.
